The Human's Heart Pumps Chevalier Blood
by LadyIntomoe
Summary: Late 1918, Russia: After Saya collapses in the snow outside the village of Pokrovskoye, Hagi finds himself about Saya's impending hibernation. He finds himself having chevalier responsibilities while living with a human heart.


The Human's Heart Pumps Chevalier Blood

+)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(+

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction, made to see how far I may be able to go with this. Over a series I love very much, I can't remember all the dialogue. It fleets at the time I need it most! _How _coincidental. There may be a few syntax errors here and there. I wrote this quickly, and judge it as so. I don't know if I would continue this, as it was something which came off the top of my head. Sure, the setting is the same as in the series but the situation is something I thought about. As such, be kind and reviews are welcomed. -Flamers will be reported, I have enough problems as is. See my profile. Enjoy, and ideas are accepted! Thank you to those who intend to review.

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

_Late 1918, just outside Pokrovskoye, Russia_

+)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(+

Far in the corner of the makeshift shelter, Hagi watches Saya sleep without any sign of waking soon. Whether it within be two hours or two days, it makes no difference as the blizzard could continue indefinitely. With the blizzard's intensity, he's lost most of his judgment of time. Whether it be night or day, it's all the same to him. Winter in Russia -and Siberia no less- was merciless. He had never seen the snow fall as it does now. But, just as he is accustomed, he waits for his queen's next word.

Resting his head in his hands, he wonders if Saya would wake again before her time comes. "It's so soon," he thinks inwardly. His chevalier blood remains loyal to his queen although the human heart beats with sorrow and rage for this war of blood. Since his queen sleeps, he has invaluable time to think.

Saya begins to stir across the room from him. Keeping his hands near the fire, he musters the energy to smile at her once she opens her eyes.

Seeing the blurred surroundings come into focus, she immediately tries to recall the last thing that happened, to ensure she isn't completely falling into the pits of insanity. Waking her from his, a soothing masculine voice calls her name.

"Saya, you're finally awake." She looks towards its speaker and forces a smile herself. Before she could even open her mouth to ask the question of what had happened to her, she is quickly answered.

"You had collapsed in the snow just a few hours ago. I wanted to let you sleep to recuperate before traveling again." Ah, the wonders of blood. While Saya's blood had brought about a soon to be century's long war, it had also shown the connection made between the queen and her loyal chevalier. Any thought or question passing though her mind was no secret to Hagi, and the other way around. No matter how many chevalier Diva had, Saya was certain Hagi was more valuable than any of them.

"I-I collapsed, then," Saya confirms with a stammer. Averting her eyes to her shadow on the wall produced by the flickering fire, she shakes her head with a bitter laugh.

"What's the matter?" Hagi asks with worry while quickly walking over to her. After kneeling next to her, he awaits her answer, as the loyal chevalier.

"I-I'm still tired after all that sleep," She allows her head to fall to her chest as though giving up the effort to do so.

"Sleepy?" Moving towards her, he places his hand to her forehead to see if she had lost the fever caught earlier in the day. To his dismay, he finds her body temperature has lowered, more than what would be favorable. Without words, this is the physical sign of her hibernation quickly approaching. Desperately hoping hypothermia won't set in, he allows the lightest bit of a sigh escape his lips.

"Your body temperature's lowered, Saya. Please, you need to take better care of yourself, or else you'll-"

"I understand what I must do, Hagi!" Interrupting carelessly, she finally realizes that he's only trying to help her, and doesn't intend to tell her what to do or what not to do. He's worried.

"You're not accustomed to these near-freezing conditions. Anything could happen." With some hesitance, Hagi looks away from Saya, knowing she'll push herself to the edge of the earth if she must. This was admirable, but selfless at the same time. In her case, selflessness isn't necessarily as much of a virtue, as it would have been back at the Zoo. Now, she needs to think about herself.

Cautiously, he moves towards her to claim her in his embrace. Yes, as unexpected as it was, his chevalier blood is controlled by his human heart. Deep with in that human heart, the love he feels for her will never be extinguished, even if he must wait until the day after the Apocalypse. With love comes pain. His chevalier blood knows the promise he made that day. It's the same promise he knows in his human heart he can't keep.

Shattering his thoughts, comes a frail feminine voice, "I-I don't need this, Hagi. You know this only makes it worse." With tears threatening, she takes a deep breath only to compose her brimming feelings.

"I remain ever loyal to you, Saya, by blood and heart."

"Why would you bring this up now?!"

"By blood, I know that I must do as you say, unwaveringly. But my heart still remains human. This human heart wishes your wellbeing and health. Please, rest."

Saya nods and closes her eyes, too tired to object to the embrace given to her by her chevalier.

Separating from the embrace, Hagi decides to change the subject so she may rest without too much a heavy heart. "I could play that song for you, the one you taught me so long ago."

Saya forces a smile while lying back once more.

Walking back to his previous location, he pulls out his cello and begins to play the song which tied them together almost fifty years ago.

Listening to him briefly, Saya smiles and teases him, "I'm sorry… You haven't improved too much, Hagi."

Smiling at Saya's change in demeanor, he answers, "Aren't you begin just a little harsh?"

Finally, with heavy eyelids, sleep claims Saya again while remembering what her chevalier had said. He has a human heart and chevalier blood.


End file.
